


Bars, Pubs, And Clubs Are The Best Places To Make-out In

by orphan_account



Series: Spending Valen-time with the Girl of Your Dreams [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 4th - A drunken kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bars, Pubs, And Clubs Are The Best Places To Make-out In

There was only one thing Barbara _didn't_ like about the nights on the town with Arryn. 

She loved the company, the trouble they got into, and drunken laughs they shared. 

But there was one thing she didn't like and that was the constant and disgusting flirts from the various men of the bars. 

Some were what the modern generation would categorize as a 'fuckboy', with douchebag attire and an even douche-ier attitude. 

They were the types who would attempt to serenade them with sweet words, calling them 'beautiful' and 'perfect', but the second they shot them down they'd call them 'gross dykes' and 'no-good lesbos'. 

And then there was the other type: older men who wanted to get into their pants just as much as the first kind. 

They ranged in age but most were forty years old. One, a man with a fairly long beard and a denim jacket that seemed to be as old as him, that had been getting awfully close to Arryn was nearly old enough to be their fathers. 

They all smelled like beer and cigarettes and were often times more hand-sy than the fuckboys. When Barbara had felt a calloused hand brush her breast a well aimed fist sent a drunken, 37 year old man onto the floor. 

Neither Arryn nor Barbara were ones for misandry but sometimes, in those moments at the bar, they felt like agreeing with Studio Killers and saying all men were pigs. 

In scenarios like that, women really needed to stick together. And Barbara was perfectly fine remaining by Arryn's side than spending a second with the men in their company. 

If the fuckboys insisted that they were lesbians, Barbara would much rather spend a night with Arryn than with any of them. 

The two were at _Barbarella_ \- the blonde of the duo had been insisting the place was named after her - with plans at stopping at the Elysium Nightclub if they remained standing at the end of the hour. 

It was the second bar the had stopped at, the first being _The Gatsby_. They had only gotten a few martinis there but the drink list at their present stop seemed to be calling their name. 

Barbara wouldn't say she was 'drunk', per se. Mostly just tipsy with an inclination to laugh at anything her less-than-sober mind deemed humorous. 

Arryn, on the other hand, was quite buzzed. 

The two women were at the bar, the raven haired girl relying on her friend for support. Any time she tried to remain upright in her own she nearly fell to the ground. 

Her giggles were constant as she played with Barbara's hair. The blonde didn't mind. She wasn't hurting anybody - or herself - and it felt nice to feel her slim fingers through her hair. 

Barbara doubted they'd be making it to the nightclub. Even if Arryn could make it across the street, she was in no shape for dancing. 

Besides, there was a strong chance they'd get separated while on the dance floor, meaning Barbara wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her. That possibility didn't sit well with her. 

While not fully sober, Barbara still had a basic grasp of her surroundings and _almost_ full control of her actions. 

Arryn, on the other hand, seemed to lack any awareness or understanding. The thought frightened her. Someone could very easily drug her and Arryn wouldn't be able to do a thing in retaliation. 

Barbara tightened her grip around the Texan's wrist, suddenly feeling the need to protect her. 

The Texan looked at her in confusion, quirking an eyebrow. But, while clear-headed Arryn might pull away or ask her why she had done so, juiced Arryn broke into a fit of giggles, rocking on her stool. 

The blonde grinned and merely shot the bartender an apologetic smile. The man rolled his eyes but smiled before moving into his next customer. 

Unfortunately, the next customer happened to be a rather well-dressed sleaze-bag in disguise. He had to be in his late twenties with a black leather jacket over a purple hoodie and a navy blue Dallas Cowboys high crown cap. 

He shot Barbara a smirk and winked at the drunken Arryn. The blonde refused to growl. 

"I'd like to buy these two lovely ladies a round of your finest drink." He tipped his hat for good measure. 

Barbara eyed him wearily and slid her hand around Arryn's waist. If he thought of coming any closer. . . 

The bartender shot the blonde a look, as if to say, 'are you okay with this?' 

She was glad at least the man behind the counter seemed to show some respect. She nodded. She'd remain cautious and keep Arryn from having too many but they came out tonight to have fun. 

Barbara, herself, however, would limit herself to one more drink. She needed to remain some what sober so the two of them didn't end up in some alleyway after a night with a stranger. 

"So, you two ladies come here alone?" He seemed to eye the arm Barbara had around her friend. 

The bartender awkwardly placed their drinks on the table and slinked away towards the end of the bar. Arryn immediately began drinking, leaving the man and Barbara in a staring contest. 

"Together, to have a night on the town." The Canadian answered simply. 

The man raised an eyebrow. "Together?" He asked, spinning on his stool to face them. "As in, lezzies? I mean, I've always wanted to have a threesome." 

Barbara's eyes widened while Arryn spit her drink out. The blonde wasn't used to such. . .proposals but as a open-bisexual female, Arryn was quite familiar with the question. 

Despite begin shitfaced, she heard the man loud and clear and furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse you? What makes you think I'd want to ride your grimy dick?" 

Barbara had to contain herself from laughing, both at the massive burn her best friend had just given and at the 'fuckboy's reaction. His mouth was agape, clearly surprised at the insult from the girl who had previously been on cloud-nine, more drunk than an Irishman on St. Patty's Day. 

"Oh god, what cologne are you wearing? ' _Dégueulasse Prada_ '? I don't want to be near a dick that smells like trash that was covered in febreeze." 

Barbara couldn't hold a laugh this time, covering her mouth as she chortled in surprise. She had never seen Arryn be so. . .savage before. 

"You lesbians are a piece of work! I offer you something special," he patted the crotch of his jeans. "Something you queers rarely get in life, and you go ahead and insult me?!" His eyebrows were furrowed. Barbara protectively pulled Arryn closer. She wasn't scared of the skinny man - who looked like he hadn't lifted a weight in his life but still insisted he was 'ripped' - but if he decided to throw a punch, the raven haired girl was the closest target. 

"Oh so there _is_ something in there! I didn't know if you forgot your 'bulge' at home." Arryn said confidently, quite satisfied as the man's face lit up in embarrassment and anger. "And if you're the finest men have to offer - the strong dog of the litter - then I'm sticking with cats." 

Barbara couldn't contain her laughter. When had her best friend become the master of insults? She couldn't deny it, sassy Arryn kind of turned her on. 

"Buh-I-you!" The flustered fuckboy hissed at them, standing off his stool. He tried to make himself appear tough but Barbara was almost positive Arryn was taller than him. 

The raven haired girl showed no fear as he grew closer. Barbara tried to pull her back, to shield her incase of attack. But the Texan remained on her seat, waiting for him to throw the first punch. 

He reeled back his arm and clocked the woman in her shoulder. It was with more force than expected, Barbara feeling Arryn shoved against her as she let out a tired 'umph'. 

The blonde took action before the Texan even had time to recover. All it took was one swift kick to the groin to send the man sprawling into the bar, reeling in agony. 

Arryn giggled in delight, looking up at Barbara in admiration. 

"Why don't you fuck off, bud? Go home to your parents' basement so you can jack off to us 'lesbos', huh?" Barbara threatened, grinning as he snarled and took off out the door. 

The blonde sat back down on the stool, taking her wallet out. She realized the bartender hadn't been paid. 

Before she could pay him, however, Arryn has grappled her chin and pulled her closer. The Texan's nose pressed against hers. 

"Arryn, wh-," 

Barbara's entire face flushed as she felt Arryn's tongue run across her lips. The raven haired girl slipped her hand underneath Barbara's shirt, running her thumb just along her waist. The Canadian bit a gasp as Arryn began to kiss her, slipping her tongue into her mouth. 

The blonde didn't care if everyone was staring. She welcomed the sudden object in her mouth, greeting it with her own tongue. 

Her eyes closed as the music seemed to blend together, muffled by the intense beating of her heart. Her entire body felt warm and there was no denying the heat _below_. 

Arryn slid her tongue out, making a popping noise with her lips. She shot the blonde a massive grin as a strand of saliva grew between their lips. 

Barbara simply said, "Whoa." 

The Texan giggled. "Thinking of joining me in bed later, Babs?" 

It certainly was tempting. The blonde blushed as she stuttered, "M-maybe." 

Arryn leaned forward, her breath tickling Barbara's face. She nibbled on her ear lobe before seductively whispering to her. 

Whatever she said made the Canadian's entire face light up a rosy red. 

"So, is that a yes?" Arryn asked coyly. 

She received an avid nod in response.


End file.
